Kahoko's Song
by MusicFlows
Summary: Kahoko sings to herself in the practise room and is joined by a handsome young man.


**Kahoko's Song**

It was after school and the petite violinist had been practicing for a while. Many of the students had gone home and the late afternoon sun was washing the sky with golden light. Kahoko admired the view for a few moments and then put her violin down. She had been practicing Handel, but truly she was obsessed with the 2nd movement of the Mozart sonata in E minor. The sweet sadness of it had lodged in her heart and she was given to singing it by memory throughout the day. It had become the melancholy soundtrack of her waking hours since she first began learning it last week.

She began singing it now, hands clasped almost in prayer. As she sang the violin part, she could clearly hear the lovely piano part in her head. She swayed from side to side with the bittersweet waltz

-------

He was done practicing flute for the day. He actually could have practiced at home, but he caught sight of his favorite redhead entering one of the practice rooms earlier and decided to stick around for while.

Now with flute case in hand, he walked down the hall toward her room. As he neared, the sweetest soprano voice floated through the air. He recognized the piece as one that Mozart had written when his mother died. When Azuma reached the door, he saw her backlit by a halo from the lowering sun. She was unselfconsciously singing clearly and in tune, keeping time with her cute little figure. He wasn't about to go home without touching her.

-------

She half-heard the door click, and reluctantly stopped singing. She turned to see the beautiful lavender-haired boy who frequently haunted her dreams. He had been wearing her down with his sensual advances these past few weeks. The time would soon come when she wouldn't resist him. She wasn't sure she wanted to anymore.

He put his flute case on top of the piano and approached her wordlessly. She yielded to the silence and looked into his eyes, waiting. His expression was gentle and soft as he took one of her hands in his and placed his other palm in the middle of her back, as if to dance. "Will you sing the Mozart again for me, Kahoko?"

The magic of the music was stronger than the little resistance that remained in her emotional arsenal, so she hesitated a mere 5 seconds before putting her hand on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She began singing tenderly and Azuma gently led them in a subtle waltz. Kahoko relaxed into his arms, into the dance. It began to feel like the music was playing her. His hand slid slowly down to her waist and she enjoyed his touch.

When she reached the middle section of the piece, she put all of her feeling into it. This was her favorite part, so full of longing. Azuma laid his head against hers as she lovingly articulated the phrases. On the repeat, she shivered as the boy in her arms began softly singing with her. His voice was beautiful, as beautiful as the rest of him. He sang the notes an octave lower, in an exquisite duet with her soprano. With happy tears in her eyes she looked at his face to see if he felt the magic too. His eyes were warm and deep as he looked back at her. He seemed to radiate love.

She closed her eyes as she sang the next section. She kept them closed as his hand began ever so gently caressing her face. His touch was so slow and soft that she wondered if she was imagining it. All she could think was "yes" as he swept his fingers through her hair, stroked her cheek, traced the outline of her lips with his fingers. Miraculously she was able to keep singing, even as his mouth hovered over hers. As she exulted in the warmth of his breath on her face, she sang more slowly and intimately. Even as his lips touched her bottom lip, she kept singing. Just as she finished the last note of the piece, his mouth covered hers in the most delicious of kisses. She sank into him and began kissing back. Time stood still as they gave themselves to each other, to the accompaniment of quickened breath and the rhythm of throbbing pulse.

Azuma leaned back to gaze at her lovingly. "Kahoko, will you be mine?"

Her smile said it all, as she reached up to taste his lips again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm actually the one who's obsessed with the Mozart right now. When I'm not playing it on my violin, I'm singing it. So hauntingly beautiful. The first movement is great too, but it's the 2nd movement that won't leave me in peace.**


End file.
